


Reuniting

by Torchwood3



Series: The Life of Peter Parker [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood3/pseuds/Torchwood3
Summary: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn all with a little different Bella and James Buchanan Barnes. Instead of being re captured by Hydra he is saved by Carlisle instead. Bucky still has both arms. Steve is his mate. Steve Rogers has a daughter.





	Reuniting

I was in the living room watching tv with my mother Esme, when the news came on showing New York with huge robots destroying the place. It then showed everyone fighting and that is when I saw him, my Stevie. He was alive. I set there frozen on the couch just staring at the TV, my Stevie is alive. My baby boy. Even though I didn’t need to breath, I knew I was breathing hard and I also knew I was worrying my family by how still I am and my breathing.

“Son are you OK” Carlisle my father asked.

“Yeah, but I have to get to New York. Dad I have to get to New York” I answered finally looking at him.

“OK, why?” Rose asked.

“He’s alive.”

“Who’s alive?” Renesmee asked.

“Steve, my best friend from my childhood and adulthood and so much more”

“He wasn’t just your friend, he was your lover, wasn’t he?” Bella asked.

“Yes. I created my reputation as a lady’s man. Just so I could be with him and take care of him. He almost died so many times, just from Scarlet and Rheumatic fever. And I pulled him out of so many fights it was not funny. But he pulled through it all.”

“Well then let’s, go to New York, son.” Carlisle said.

“Dad, really?” Rose asked.

“Yes, we would do this for you and we are going to do this for your brother.”

“No, I have to do this myself.”

“Are you sure?” Carlisle asked.

“Positive. I will be back as soon as I talk to Steve”

“Be safe, son and come back home as soon as you can” Esme said.

I went upstairs and packed a bag. Here I was ready to run there but half tempted to take a plane or a train just to get my wits about me. I jumped out my window and just started running to New York.

           It took me about a half an hour to get there and I noticed that they were still fighting so I went into the shadows and started helping the others to fight. Once the fight was over and Steve was close to me, I called out to him “Steve!”

I smiled as he turned around and stepped a little out of the shadows so he could get a good look at me.

“Bucky?” he asked.

“Yes, Stevie its me. And just for you to know. The day after your mother’s funeral you had locked yourself in our apartment and decided you weren’t coming out. You weren’t do very well since you were already sick. So, I had knocked in the door and found you on the floor. I told you that I would be there for you no matter what because I am with you until the end of…”

“the line” Steve finished smiling as he came closer to me and grabbed me in a hug.

“Your cold” Steve commented still holding tight to me.

“Yes, I am, and I have things to tell you and you have work to do. So, I am going to give you my address and you can come to me when you are done. I am not going to go anywhere, because I am with you until the end of the line.” I said pulling a note pad and writing my address on it handing it to Steve with his team staring at me in shock.

I went back into the shadows and watched Steve get back to work. Once they were gone I ran back home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what y'all think


End file.
